Forever Yours
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Just because Logan is going away, it doesn't mean that he won't be in Kendall's heart. Kogan slash. Rated M for smut. Oh, and super cheesy. You have been warned.


**Never thought I would be writing slash, let alone smut. If you guys don't like it, then don't read it. But... I did it. Mostly because my girlfriend *cough* Ajay *cough* asked me to. Lol. So, I'm sorry if it's not the best (which it won't be, because I barely know how to write it), but hopefully, it won't be too bad. :) Read on...**

* * *

He was shaking, trembling like a leaf in the older boy's hold. Logan looked down at him, his face filled with sorrow and concern. His arms were wrapped around the blond, holding him as close as possible to his chest. Kendall was curled up against his side with his head resting against Logan's beating heart, listening to the steady beat as it slowly lulled him to sleep.

"You won't be here when I wake up," Kendall spoke all of a sudden. He raised his head and looked up at Logan with teary eyes. "I don't wanna go to sleep. I'll miss you."

"I know I won't, but that doesn't mean this is goodbye. I'll call you every chance I get. I'll call you at night before you go to bed, and tuck you in. I'm not leaving you completely, Kendall. I could never leave you." Logan wrapped both arms around the boy in front of him, holding him close, wishing that he could keep him in his arms forever. "I love you so much."

Kendall whimpered, burying his face into Logan's warm chest, seeking the comfort the older boy provided for him when he needed some comforting. "I... I love you too." His hands wrapped around the front of Logan's shirt as he started to silently sob against the boy's chest.

Logan let out a silent sigh as he brought his chin to rest on top of Kendall's head. He pressed a gentle kiss to the mop of dirty blond hair, only to rest his cheek on top of it seconds later. He hated the sound of Kendall's sobs. He hated to see the younger boy cry, period. Guilt seemed to eat away at his heart, knowing that he was the cause for the salty drops raining down the teen's cheeks.

"Don't g-go... please, L-Logie..."

"I'm sorry, but you know I have to. It's not really my choice," Logan responded, his heart dropping at the sight of the blond. He could feel tears prickling at his eyes, but he forced them back for Kendall's sake. The boy was already a sobbing mess; he didn't need to see Logan crying as well.

"I love you," he whispered once again, before tenderly moving aside the blond bangs covering the boy's forehead. He took the younger teen's chin in between his fingers and turned him towards him. Without a second thought, he leaned down and captured the boy in a tender kiss. Kendall sat frozen for a second, but soon let his eyes flutter shut and kissed Logan back, smiling softly into the kiss when Logan brought a hand to rest against his cheek.

After a moment, the two broke apart; the need for air being too much for either of them to handle. As soon as they did, Kendall snuggled back against Logan's chest, sniffling softly as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. His head lay against Logan's right shoulder; his eyes closed but still shedding tears of sadness.

"It's going to be okay, I promise," Logan croaked out, no longer being able to hold back the tears. He nuzzled his face into Kendall's fluffy, golden hair, breathing in the scent that was Kendall. "I'll be back before you know it, and we'll pick up right where we left off."

"I know," Kendall whimpered, sitting up and laying a peck on Logan's lips. "It's just going to suck being away from you for so long."

Logan smiled softly as he reached forward and brushed his thumbs underneath Kendall's eyes, wiping away the tears that had managed to escape. "Don't cry, angel. I hate seeing you cry," he whispered softly. "You don't deserve to cry... Everything will be just fine."

"You promise?" Kendall asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Of course, Kenny. It's only three weeks; it'll pass by in no time," Logan said in an attempt to console the crying boy. Kendall's only response was a small nod. He offered Logan a weak smile as he brought both arms to wrap around Logan's neck in a hug. The slightly shorter boy grinned, wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist and resting his head on Kendall's right shoulder as the blond did the same.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm going to miss you like crazy," Kendall said softly. Logan could only smile at his words, knowing that the boy he was holding in his arms truly loved him, just like he loved him too.

"And I'm going to miss you," the brunette responded sadly as he tangled his fingers in between Kendall's blond locks of hair. "More than you'll ever know." He tried to hide the tears that were rolling down his cheeks, but it wasn't long before Kendall felt him trembling as he tried to hold back the sobs crawling up his throat.

"It's okay to cry, Logie. Cry if you need to," he whispered into the older boy's ear. At those words, Logan let go of all his tears, shaking uncontrollably with sobs. Kendall too started to cry along with him, unintentionally digging his nails against the back of Logan's neck. The slightly shorter boy didn't seem to care though as he hugged the younger boy tight against his chest.

"I'll be back, okay?" Logan murmured softly as he started to loosen his grip on Kendall. At the boy's silent nod, he brought Kendall's head to rest against his shoulder, but Kendall raised his head after a few seconds and pressed his lips softly against Logan's. The brunette couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he pressed a hand softly against Kendall's cheek. Still smiling, he nibbled on Kendall's bottom lip, asking him wordlessly for access. The blond granted it without a second thought; parting his lips so that Logan could slip his tongue inside.

Laughing softly, Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's neck as Logan lowered his arms to wrap around the younger boy's waist; his tongue brushing against Kendall's. The taller boy let out a soft moan as Logan wrapped his tongue around his and gave it a tug, making him pretty much melt into his arms.

Pausing, Logan drew his face a few inches away from Kendall's and looked into his eyes, smiling despite the heartache in his heart. "Do you wanna do this?" he asked in almost a whisper, fearing the answer that would depart from Kendall's lips.

"Yeah... I'm ready, Logan. Do you...?" The blond blushed; his cheeks turning a rosy pink.

"I do." Logan nodded, pulling Kendall back into his arms and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "It's going to be painful, though. Are you positive you want to do this... with me?"

Kendall laughed as soon as those words left Logan's mouth. He tilted his chin up and kissed the older boy's jaw, nuzzling his nose against his cheek. "There's no one else I'd rather do it with than with you."

Logan couldn't help but smile at this as he leaned down and kissed the blond, once again slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth and fighting a battle for dominance, which he won quite quickly. He let his fingers feebly grasp the hem of Kendall's blue t-shirt and lifted it over the boy's head with his help. Seconds later, he took off his own and then started to unbuckle his belt, while Kendall slipped out of his jeans until he was only wearing his boxers.

Biting down on his lower lip, Logan pushed Kendall to lay on the bed, hovering just a few inches above him with his lips ghosting over Kendall's. The blond smiled up at him and wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, pulling him down until their lips crashed with one another. Logan lowered his hands to Kendall's waist and pressed a kiss to the boy's neck, earning a giggle from the younger teen. Laughing, he raised his head and met Kendall's gaze.

"Why are you giggling?" he murmured, a smile across his face. Kendall only raised an eyebrow.

"Because it tickled," he said in a serious voice.

Logan laughed and lowered his head until his lips were ghosting against Kendall's ear. "You're so cute, you know that?" he whispered. Kendall shivered as Logan nibbled on his earlobe. A small moan slipped from his lips. Logan grinned, grinding downward so his and Kendall's members brushed against one another. He had to kiss Kendall on the lips to drown out his moans of pleasure.

Pulling away, Logan reached into the drawer in the nightstand between his and Kendall's beds and grabbed the bottle of lube he had in there. Kendall stared, bottle green eyes glazed and confused.

"When did you buy that?" he asked in a whisper. Logan just smiled.

"A couple of weeks back. I just wanted to be ready in case, ya know?" Kendall nodded slightly. The brunette went to remove the boy's underwear, but a smaller hand wrapped around his own. He looked up at Kendall with a confused look. "Did you change your mind?"

"N-no," the blond stuttered out. "I just..." He looked away from Logan's worried gaze and sighed. Understanding, Logan cupped his face in between his fingertips, forcing him to look at him. He pressed his lips softly to Kendall's and pulled away after a few seconds.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered, even though it was his first time doing this as well. If he were to be honest, he was just as afraid as Kendall; afraid of messing up; afraid of hurting the boy he had come to love more than anything in the world.

"Okay," Kendall choked out. He loosened his grip on Logan's hand and allowed him to remove his boxers. As soon as Logan had done so, the brunette did the same with his own. He turned to Kendall; a blush was present on the younger boy's cheeks. He could feel his own cheeks heating up with embarrassment, but he decided to brush it off for Kendall's sake.

"Don't, baby, it's okay," he murmured lovingly. He reached down and brushed away a strand of golden hair that had fallen over Kendall's face. "You're beautiful."

At hearing this, Kendall turned away, clearly embarrassed. Frowning slightly, Logan took a hold of his chin in between his fingertips and forced him to look him in the eyes. As soon as he did, he leaned down and kissed him softly. "I love you, baby," he whispered against the boy's sweet lips, earning a smile to form on Kendall's face.

"I love you too," Kendall whispered back as he once again brought his arms to wrap around Logan's neck, pulling him impossibly closer. A strangled moan crawled up his throat as their members brushed against one another. The blond could feel his member growing hard at the action. He felt Logan slip his tongue in between his parted lips and wrap his tongue around his own, giving it a tug or two.

"Mmm." A moan left Logan's lips a second later. He stopped kissing Kendall on the lips to press a kiss to the younger boy's pulse point. Kendall squirmed underneath him, moving his head to the side to allow Logan more access. Smiling, Logan bit down on the boy's skin, earning another moan to slip from his lips. "Ngh. Logie, stop teasing," the taller boy groaned.

Logan pulled back at the boy's words and opened the cap on the bottle of lube. He spread some of the substance on his fingers and then closed it shut, turning to Kendall with a worried expression. "It's going to hurt. You know that, right?" He didn't get the chance to say anything else as Kendall kissed him on the lips softly.

"I know, but you want this, as do I. I'm ready, Logie."

Logan nodded. "Alright... Turn around." Kendall did as he was told and Logan proceeded to insert one finger into the younger boy's tight, virgin hole. He felt Kendall squirm at the contact. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just... cold."

Logan had to hold back a chuckle at the teen's response. He inserted a second finger, to which Kendall let out a startled gasp, his body collapsing against Logan's. "It hurts..."

"I know, baby, but it'll be over soon," Logan whispered. He began to make scissoring motions with his fingers, allowing Kendall to adjust to the feeling of having them inside him. Once a third finger had been inserted, he continued to scissor them around, until he deemed Kendall was ready.

With shaky hands, the brunette took some of the substance and spread it on his hardening member, biting on his lower lip nervously. "Ready?" he asked once he was done; his voice just above a whisper.

"Y-yeah. I'm ready."

A sigh left the older boy's lips as he lined himself up with Kendall's entrance. He inserted the tip of his member into Kendall, scared to push it all the way in. "Just do it. Get it over with."

"Okay." The spiky-haired boy lowered his hands to rest against Kendall's hips and pushed himself all the way in, wincing in sympathy when a cry of pain was heard from Kendall. To distract him from the pain, Logan took Kendall's member into his hand and started to pump it as he pulled out. Kendall let out a moan of pleasure, his head snapping back to rest against Logan's shoulder. The brunette thrusted forward once again. To his relief, this time Kendall didn't yell out in pain.

"Logie... h-hit there again." Logan knew he had struck Kendall's prostate as soon as those words were said. He snapped his hips back and then forward once more. Moans of pure bliss slipped from his own lips as he thrusted into Kendall, who was a moaning mess underneath him. "Harder, Logan," the blond whimpered.

Logan did as he was told; snapping his hips at a faster pace and thrusting harder than before. He could feel Kendall's walls clenching around him only minutes later. He knew he would be cumming any moment, and by the looks of it, so would Kendall.

With a cry of Logan's name, Kendall came all over his stomach and Logan's hand. Only seconds later, Logan came as well inside of Kendall. He rode off his orgasm and then pulled out of the blond, lying limply beside the shaking teen; his arms moving to wrap around the skinnier boy.

"How was that?" he asked breathlessly, his head moving so that it was resting against Kendall's left shoulder. He pressed a kiss to Kendall's cheek and nuzzled his nose against it, smiling from ear to ear.

Kendall turned to him without a warning, a dimpled smile on his face. "Amazing," he responded simply and turned around so that he was facing the shorter boy. He wrapped his arms around Logan and kissed him tenderly on the lips before pulling back and resting his head against the other boy's chest. "I love you."

Logan grinned, pulled the boy closer and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too," he whispered, letting his eyes close shut, "more than anything."

Kendall smiled and closed his eyes; his arms wrapping tightly around Logan's torso. Smiling, Logan reached down and grabbed a blanket that was lying near their feet, and covered both of them with it. "Go to sleep, baby," he murmured quietly. "I may not be here when you wake up, but you know what?"

"What?" Kendall looked up; his light green eyes boring into Logan's chocolate brown ones.

"I'll be in your heart," Logan responded with a grin.

Kendall smiled. "Yes, you will." He snuggled up against Logan and breathed in a sigh, smiling contently as the brunette wrapped him in his arms. "You always will."

* * *

***hides* That was so cheesy. Yes, I know it was. Beyond cheesy. Lol. How was it...? By the way, this will probably be the ONLY TIME I write smut. Hehe. :P Thanks for reading. :D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
